Cooking with Acronix
Cooking with Acronix is a cooking show on Channel 26. It stars Acronix and regularly features guests. The season is about how to make breakfast foods. Season 1: Breakfast Foods Episode 1: Vermillion Omelets Acronix: Welcome to the first episode ever of Cooking with Acronix! Today on Cooking with Acronix we’ll learn how to make Vermillion Omelets. First, you’ll need a Vermillion Egg. You may need more than one person to transport the Egg. Then crack the Egg. You’ll need a sledgehammer for this step. I recommend cracking the Egg over a strainer over a bowl. Take the strained snakes and put them aside, because next episode I’ll show you how to make Snake Bacon with them. Then take your egg whisks and beat the Eggs. Pour onto a frying pan. Then place them on the stove on ‘High’ for ten minutes. Let’s go to commercial. Raggmunk on Commercial: Tired of wasting those expensive Vermillion Egg Shells? Why not try grinding them up into Vermillion Pepper! Vermillion Pepper: your seasoning for everything delicious! Acronix: And now back to Cooking with Acronix! Okay, now our Vermillion Omellets are done. Let’s put them on a plate and sprinkle them with Vermillion Pepper and serve. Vermillion Omelets are the healthy and nutritious way to start your day! Episode 2: Snake Bacon Acronix: Welcome back to Cooking with Acronix! Today on Cooking with Acronix we will be learning how to make Snake Bacon. Remember those Vermillion Snakes that we got from the Vermillion Eggs? Well, today we will be using those. First, put Vermillion Snakes onto your pan. Then turn your stove on “High“ for ten minutes. During this time, the Snakes will shrink down and become crispy. Don’t change the channel, folks, because we’ll be back after this short commercial break. Misako on Commercial: Regular frying pans not cutting it? Try Mother Misako’s Frying Pans! You can hit Vermillion Warriors and cook Vermillion Omelets with this one tool. Get Mother Misako’s Frying Pans at your local Ninjago-Mart or on n-Bay today! Acronix: And now were back to Cooking with Acronix! Okay, so by now your Snake Bacon is ready. Put it on a plate and serve this delicious and snakey breakfast! Episode 3: Blunck Biscuits Acronix: Welcome back to Cooking with Acronix! Today we have a special guest, Commander Blunck. Blunck will teach us how to make his famous biscuits today. Blunck That’s right, now, first take some dough out and a large platter. You’re going to want to preheat the oven to 400 degrees Fahrenheit, 200 degrees Celsius. Then, take the dough and mold it into a biscuit shape. Now place in oven for 15 minutes. Acronix: Don’t go anywhere because we will be right back after a word from our sponsors! Jay on Commercial: Feeling clogged up? Suffering from constipation? Try our new XAMTAV, to clear up your system! Acronix: And now we’re back! Our biscuits still aren’t ready. I’m tired of waiting, let’s speed this up. With this Foward Time Blade, our biscuits will be ready now! Mm, this is the best way to conquer your day. Episode 4: Wu’s Teas Acronix: Welcome back to Cooking with Acronix! Today we’re here with a special guest, Master Wu. Wu: Yes, now today we will make some of my special tea. Now, I can’t exactly tell you what it’s made of or how I make it but first we put it in a teapot and add water. Then, put it on the stove and set it on ‘High.’ Now, a true master must always— Acronix: I have my own teapot here, see? What does this do? Nadakhan: Hehe, I— Wu: I wish you back into the Teapot of Tyrahn forever, Nadakhan! Acronix: Let’s go to commercial, shall we? Skylor on Commercial: Are you hungry? Come to Chen’s Noodles, we provide low-cost, quality noodles to you! We have takeout, in shop, and online! Acronix: And now back to Cooking with Acronix! Okay, our tea is now ready. Wu: There is something I haven’t told you— Acronix: This is some good tea, that about wraps up today’s episode. Episode 5: Fruit Smoothies Acronix: Welcome back to Cooking with Acronix! Today we will learn how to make fruit smoothies. First, let’s get our ingredients. You will first need a blender. Then, you will need some berries. I recommend using blueberries, strawberries, or elderberries. Add them to the blender. Then, if you want, slice up an apple and add it. Pour in some orange juice if you want a little kick. Maybe a a pineapple for some tangyness. Why not try a banana or watermelon to balance it out. Add any fruits you want to it. Now, a word from our sponsors. Raggmunk on Commercial: Is the moon constantly in your eyes? Try new Vermillion Glosses, they’ll shield your eyes from the moon. And they’re super stylish! Acronix: Okay, so now we’re going to blend it all together. Now that our smoothie is done, we can enjoy it. I think I’ll call it the Acronix. Category:Stories Category:Fan Series